<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wochenend' und Sonnenschein... by Fred_erick_Frankenstein</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434863">Wochenend' und Sonnenschein...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fred_erick_Frankenstein/pseuds/Fred_erick_Frankenstein'>Fred_erick_Frankenstein</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arsenic and Old Lace (1944), Arsenic and Old Lace - Kesselring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, More in the notes, Songfic, The Jonathan/Herman stuff here is more up to interpretation, Wochenend' und Sonnenschein by Comedian Harmonists, inspired by a song, so whether you wanna read it as just partners in crime/friendship or romantic is totally up to you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fred_erick_Frankenstein/pseuds/Fred_erick_Frankenstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wochenend' und Sonnenschein/<br/>Und dann mit dir im Wald allein –/<br/>Weiter brauch' ich nichts zum Glücklichsein!/<br/>Wochenend' und Sonnenschein!/</p><p>Johnny und Herman genießen die Sonne, hören Vögeln zu, wie sie ihre Lieder singen - völlig allein, zu zweit, im Wald...oder etwa doch nicht?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Brewster &amp; Herman Einstein, Jonathan Brewster/Herman Einstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wochenend' und Sonnenschein...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DIese Geschichte wurde von dem Lied "Wochenend' und Sonnenschein" der Comedian Harmonists inspiriert.<br/>Der passende Liedtext befindet sich auch in der Geschichte</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1 class="western">
  <span class="u">Wochenend' und Sonnenschein...</span>
</h1><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wochenend' und Sonnenschein/</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Und dann mit dir im Wald allein –/</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Weiter brauch' ich nichts zum Glücklichsein!/</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wochenend' und Sonnenschein!/</em>
</p><p> </p><p>„Da hinten können wir parken! Das sieht schön ruhig aus.“</p><p>Herman nickte und sah in Richtung Jonathans ausgestrecktem Arm. Eine kleine, schattige Lichtung, umgeben von hohen Bäumen befand sich am Ende des eher wenig gepflegtem Waldweges, über den ihr kleines Auto die letzten Minuten gerumpelt war. Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch die hellgrünen Blätter.</p><p>„Ja, Chonny. Hier dürften wir unsere Ruhe haben.“, er fuhr den Wagen an den Rand der Lichtung und stoppte den Motor.</p><p>Jonathan öffnete die Beifahrertür und stieg aus. Zufrieden sah er sich um. Er hielt das Gesicht in die Sonne und streckte seinen Rücken. Herman stieg ebenfalls aus. Lächelnd beobachtete er Jonathan. Mehrere Vögel zwitscherten, ansonsten war es still.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Über uns die Lerche zieht/</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sie singt genau wie wir ein Lied/</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alle Vögel stimmen fröhlich ein/</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wochenend' und Sonnenschein!/</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kein Auto, keine Chaussee/</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Und niemand in uns'rer Näh'!/</em>
</p><p> </p><p>'Es war erstaunlich warm für einen Sonntag im Frühjahr.'</p><p>Herman zog sein Jackett aus und legte es auf den Fahrersitz. Noch immer lächelnd trat er zu Jonathan.</p><p>„Ein schöner Platz, Chonny.“</p><p>„Hmm..“, Jonathan nickte und senkte den Blick. „Auf jeden Fall schön einsam.“, er trat zum Auto zurück und entledigte sich seines Jacketts und seiner Weste.</p><p>Er krempelte seine Hemdärmel hoch und sah sich währenddessen auf der Lichtung um, eine leise Melodie pfeifend. An einem etwas schattigeren Platz blieb er stehen und drehte sich zu Herman um.</p><p>„Hier ist es guter Platz.“, sagte er und tippte zur Verdeutlichung mit seiner Schuhspitze auf die Stelle, wo das Gras besonders weich war. „Hier müssen wir nicht so viel vorbereiten, bevor wie es uns bequem machen können und das schöne Wetter genießen können...“</p><p>Herman besah sich die Stelle und lächelte zustimmend. Er trat zum Kofferraum ihres Wagens und holte die benötigten Utensilien hervor.</p><p>„Hilfst du mir kurz, Chonny. Ich hab keine Hand mehr frei.“</p><p>Jonathan trat zu ihm und hob die Decke aus dem Wagen und legte sie an der Stelle ab, die er zuvor ausgesucht hatte.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Tief im Wald nur ich und du –/</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Der Herrgott drückt ein Auge zu/</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Denn er schenkt uns ja zum Glücklichsein/</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wochenend' und Sonnenschein!/</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Herman wischte sich mit seinem Taschentuch über die Stirn und den Nacken.</p><p>'Wer hätte gedacht, dass es so schnell so warm werden konnte...Chonnys Idee war gar nicht so schlecht.', er unterbrach kurz seine Arbeit und zog seine Weste ebenfalls aus.</p><p>Nach kurzem Nachdenken legte er sie neben die Decke ins Gras. So schnell würde sie nicht dreckig werden. Er krempelte seine Ärmel hoch, in der Hoffnung, dass auch das gegen die Wärme helfen würde und half dann Jonathan schnell weiter. Zum Glück war die Erde hier so weich.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>"Nur sechs Tage sind der Arbeit/</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Doch am siebten Tag sollst Du ruh'n!"/</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sprach der Herrgott, doch wir haben/</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Auch am siebten Tag zu tun!/</em>
</p><p> </p><p>„Ich glaube, das reicht, Doktor.“</p><p>Herman atmete erleichtert aus und wischte sich erneut den Schweiß von der Stirn. Jonathan trat währenddessen zu der Decke und rollte sie aus. Eine schlaffe Hand fiel auf den Waldboden. Herman verzog kaum merklich das Gesicht und sah in das blutleere Gesicht des Toten.</p><p>„Du nimmst seine Füße.“, wies Jonathan ihn an.</p><p>Herman nickte und trat um die Leiche herum. Er nahm ihre Füße auf, Jonathan ergriff die Schultern des Mannes. Gemeinsam hoben sie ihn in das ausgehobene Loch in der Erde.</p><p>„Passt perfekt.“, sagte Jonathan zufrieden, nahm die Schaufel erneut auf und begann das Loch zuzuschaufeln.</p><p>Herman folgte eilig seinem Beispiel. Schon bald war von dem Toten in der Erde nichts mehr zu sehen. Ein Kuckuck ließ seinen markanten Ruf erklingen.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Wochenend' und Sonnenschein/</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Und dann mit dir im Wald allein –/</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Weiter brauch' ich nichts zum Glücklichsein!/</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wochenend' und Sonnenschein!/</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Herman klopfte seine Hände ab und sah zu Jonathan auf.</p><p>„Und nun, Chonny? Fahren wir wieder zurück?“</p><p>Jonathan schüttelte den Kopf, hob die Decke vom Waldboden auf und klopfte sie aus.</p><p>„...dafür ist der Tag doch viel zu schön.“, antwortete er. „Außerdem habe ich heute frei und du doch ebenfalls...“, fragend sah er Herman an.</p><p>Herman machte eine zustimmende Geste.</p><p>„Eben. Also warum sollten wir wieder in die Stadt zurückfahren. Lass uns doch lieber hier bleiben und das schöne Wetter genießen.“</p><p>Hermans Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln.</p><p>„Außerdem habe ich extra dafür etwas mitgenommen.“, fügte Jonathan hinzu.</p><p>Fragend hob Herman die Augenbrauen. Jonathan trat zum Auto und öffnete den Kofferraum. Er hob einen kleinen Korb heraus und trat zu Herman zurück.</p><p>„Wir können uns da vorne an den Baum setzen, da ist es etwas sonniger.“, meinte er nachdenklich.</p><p>Herman nickte und wollte zu der angegebenen Stelle gehen, als Jonathan ihn zurückhielt.</p><p>„Die Decke, Herman.“</p><p>Herman runzelte die Stirn.</p><p>„Aber da lag doch-“</p><p>„Du kannst sie ja umdrehen.“, unterbrach Jonathan ihn ungerührt.</p><p>Zweifelnd sah Herman ihn an, hob dann aber die Decke auf und ging zu dem Baum – einer großen Buche, deren Zweige und Blätter genug Sonnenschein hindurch ließen, sodass es nicht zu kühl werden würde. Noch immer etwas widerstrebend breitete er die Decke auf dem Gras aus, darauf bedacht, dass die oben liegende Seite nicht die war, auf der der Tote gelegen hatte. Unschlüssig sah er auf den roten Stoff. Jonathan schien keinerlei Skrupel zu haben und nahm auf der Decke platz. Er stellte den Korb neben sich und holte zwei Flaschen Limonade und mehrere belegte, in Packpapier eingeschlagene Brote daraus hervor. Er hob den Blick und sah Herman abwartend an. Mit einem lautlosen Seufzer ließ Herman sich neben ihm auf die Wolldecke sinken.</p><p>„Naja...“, murmelte er.</p><p>Jonathan lachte leise, öffnete eine der Glasflaschen und reichte sie ihm. Herman lächelte ihn verlegen an und nahm die Flasche entgegen.</p><p>„Danke, Chonny.“, er lehnte die Flasche neben sich an den Baum und nahm sich eines der Brote und wickelte es aus.</p><p>Er wollte gerade einen Bissen nehmen, als sein Blick auf die Stelle, etwas weiter weg fiel, an der die Leiche begraben lag. Ein Schauer lief ihm den Rücken hinunter. Jonathan erhob sich halb und setzte sich um, sich auf eine Hand abstütztend, so dass er, wie zufällig, Hermans Blick auf besagte Stelle verdeckte. Hermans Lächelnd vertiefte sich. Er biss von seinem Brot ab.</p><p>„Danke, Chonny.“, murmelte er und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Limonadenflasche, um das restliche Brot herunterzuspülen.</p><p>Jonathan erwiderte das Lächeln und nahm sich ebenfalls eines der Brote.</p><p>„Keine Ursache, Doktor. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass die angenehme Stimmung durch etwas so Triviales getrübt wird.“</p><p>Hermans Wangen wurden warm. Er nickte.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wochenend' und Sonnenschein/</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Und dann mit dir im Wald allein –/</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Weiter brauch' ich nichts zum Glücklichsein!/</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wochenend' und Sonnenschein!/</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch :D</p><p>Jedesmal, wenn ich dieses Lied höre, habe ich das Gefühl, dass der Text nur eine Seite der Ereignisse beleuchtet...das dieser scheinbar so schöne, friedliche Tag vielleicht..nicht ganz soo...friedlich ist...und da diese beiden ja auch nicht ganz soo friedlich ;) sind, dachte ich mir, warum sollten sie nicht zu diesem Lied passen....</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>